


CaptainCanary One-Shots

by TheMoodyAngel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, April Fools' Day, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, LOTS of Randomness, One Shot, Past, Pranks, Smut, Star City, Starling City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoodyAngel/pseuds/TheMoodyAngel
Summary: Lots of short One-Shots that mostly focus on CaptainCanary. Based off of random ideas that pop into my head. May have some Foxfire. Hopefully lots of fluff and fix-its and some angst. Ideally will be updated once a week.





	1. Don't Prank An Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> So Caity Lotz dyed her hair pink a few days ago. I wonder if she'll keep it for Sara during season 3? Probaly not but it's funny to think of Sara being a badass with pink hair.

She should have seen this coming. She really should have. But in all honesty, Sara didn’t think anyone on the ship had the guts to try and prank a former member of the League of Assassins: especially when that former member was the Captain of the ship. But apparently she was wrong.

“WHO THE HELL DO I KILL!?!”

Leonard jerked his head around as Sara came barging out of the bathroom. He had been on his way to the engine room to see if Jax needed help with the engines. He hadn’t expected to be faced with the sight of Sara dripping wet and covered by nothing but a snow white towel. He didn’t exactly mind the view but seeing as she was out for blood and he was the only one in her sights, he was understandably somewhat nervous.

Then he realized why she was mad and he couldn’t hold back his smirk.

“You think this is funny crook?” Sara glared at him, which only made him laugh.

“You know,” he drawled, “it’s kind of impossible for you to look intimidating now.”

“I swear to god Leonard, if you did this-“

“Relax,” he cut her off as he slid closer to her and forced her to look up. She was even shorter than he thought. Those combat boots of hers really did make her seem taller. “I wouldn’t dream of making you this mad.”

“After all,” he murmured as he leaned his mouth down to her ear, “it is you who I happen to be sharing a bed with.” He turned his head to capture her lips, still covered with droplets of water from her shower. She returned the kiss and it was a while before they finally broke apart.

Leonard caught sight of her hair again, and the color that was beginning to drip down her forehead. He then looked down to see the puddle of pink on the floor and the stains on the white towel and chuckled.

“After you find out whoever did this, you can make then clean up the mess you’re making.”

“I wouldn’t be making a mess if some idiot hadn’t decided to put pink dye in my shampoo.” She muttered ruefully. Leonard smiled.

“Just remember that that idiot you’re referring to is probably actually a genius, seeing as it was most likely Raymond, Jax, or Nate.”

“If they’re so smart, how are they stupid enough to royally piss me off?” Sara snapped.

“Because, it’s April first and they’re all children.” He said matter-of-factly. Sara just rolled her eyes.

Leonard couldn’t help but notice how the bright pink that was now framing her face brought out the blue in her eyes and made her freckles stand out.

“What are you looking so smug about?” Sara looked suspicious.

The corners of Len’s lips turned upward a bit more as he leaned down again.

“Our room is just down the hall.”

“And?”

“And pink hair is hot.” He whispered as he captured her lips again.

They’d look at the hallway’s security footage later to find the pink hair culprit, right now they were a bit preoccupied.


	2. Don't You Dare Let Me See Myself!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a mission to Starling city in 2014, Sara is badly wounded and the only place to go is team Arrow's hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head while re-watching season 2. Takes place during Arrow 2x05 'League of Assassins'. Seeing Sara tell Oliver that she was a member of the League and just being like 'I wonder how they'd react if Waverider Sara just burst into the room?'
> 
> This is sometime in the future from the Legends season two finale. Figure Rip is still gone and Leonard has come back and he and Sara are a thing, X3
> 
> I do not own Legends of Tomorrow, sadly.

“I’m a murderer, Ollie. You think that my family, will be happy to see me?” Sara stared at Oliver with watering eyes. It took everything she had to not let the tears loose to fall down her cheeks. Oliver tried to form a response in his head, but before he could open his mouth a beep sounded from above and movement could be heard at the top of the stairs.

“I thought no one else had the code for that door?” Felicity whispered.

“They don’t.” Oliver murmured darkly. He silently reached for his bow and an arrow, pulling it back with a hiss while aiming for the stairs leading down into the lair.

Two figures appeared, one supporting another, Oliver braced himself to release his grip but a voice stopped him.

“Ollie don’t shoot! Please! It’s me.” The slight figure was slumped over, long hair in her face as she leaned heavily on the taller person – but Oliver knew that voice, he had heard it only seconds before . . .

“Sara?”

 

* * *

 

**15 minutes ago**

 

Sara and Leonard ducked around a corner and hid in the shadows as the gun men ran past them. They had been trying to steal a sample of a drug that a gang in the Glades was selling. Unfortunately, a fire in the warehouse where said drug was stored would happen in a matter of hours, which made this the best time to steal it without upsetting the timeline.

Sara and Leonard, being the sneakiest two on the team, had gone in – but they didn’t expect the drug stash to be so heavily guarded. They had managed to grab a sample of the drug but ended up with 20 thugs on their heels. Being sorely outnumbered, they ran.

Now they caught their breath in an alley as the men kept running in the wrong direction. after a moment the only sound was silence and distant car horns. Leonard chuckled.

“Bit more excitement than you were probably expecting huh assassin?” He turned to look at Sara, only to see her sink to the ground clutching her side.

The smile fled the crook’s face as he watched the small woman fall.

“Sara!?” He cried as he ran the few feet to her side. He knelt down and pried her hand away from her side to see a bullet hole leaking red.

“It’s not that bad,” she gasped, “Gideon can fix me up.”

“Gideon is on the Waverider which is on the other side of the city,” Snart snapped at her, “You’ll bleed out before we get halfway there.” As he spoke, Leonard stripped his jacket and pulled off his sweater, leaving him in a t-shirt as he pressed the thick fabric to Sara’s side. Her hand joined his as she helped hold it to her bleeding skin.

Leonard looked around frantically. They were a long way from any hospital, this was not exactly a nice part of town.

“You know this city,” he said as he looked back at her pale face, “is there anywhere nearby that would have medical supplies of any kind?” She looked hesitant.

“Sara.” His voice held a warning. He was not going to let her bleed out if there was something he could do.

“The Arrow’s hideout.” She panted. “But this is 2014, I’m in the city. If we go there we might run into myself.”

“I don’t care!” Leonard spat. “Risking the timeline is a chance I’m willing to take if it means saving your life.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up off the ground. Sara grunted in pain but still managed to force a threat out from between her lips.

“Don’t you dare let me see myself.”

“No promises.” He replied. Sara just glared at him.

Several minutes later they were stumbling through Verdant and up to a heavy door with a keypad.

“What’s the code.” Silence. The assassin just stared at her feet.

Leonard frowned, they didn’t have time for this. The tiny blonde got paler with every minute and his sweater was becoming thoroughly soaked with her blood.

“Sara!” He snarled.

“Fine!” she snapped back, and then relayed several numbers which he typed in. He yanked the door open and began maneuvering down the stairs. Just as they came into sight of the basement, a low hiss sounded. A man Leonard recognized as a younger version of the Arrow that he had seen in 2046 was aiming an arrow at his face.

“Ollie don’t shoot! Please! It’s me.” Leonard was surprised that Sara could still get that many words out in her condition.

“Sara?” The Arrow slowly relaxed his grip on the bow and lowered it slightly.

Just then another voice sounded from the girl behind him.

“What the hell?” She sounded incredulous as she stepped up next to the Arrow, craning her neck to get a better look at Sara slumped next to the crook. It took him a few seconds to realize; the girl in the blue shirt was also Sara. Crap. After he saved her life she was going to kick his ass for sure.

“It’s a trick. The League must be behind this.” Oliver snapped as the bow came up again.

“No. It’s not.” Leonard drawled. His hand gripped his cold gun as his other arm tightened around the blonde’s waist, keeping her from falling where she stood.

“This is Sara, your Sara. The same Sara that is standing next to you looking like her eyes are about to fall out of her damn head. Hard as it may be to believe, we’re from the future, and if you don’t help this woman then as of 2018 you will never see her again.”

Silence followed Leonard’s outburst. The only sound being Sara’s shallow breathing as she struggled to stay upright.

“Oliver?” The girl in the floral dress looked scared as she spoke the man’s name. Leonard was growing impatient.

“How else would we have known the code to get in? You told her! How could we have known this place was here? You brought her here! She’s standing right next to you! It’s the same exact woman, and if you care about her life at all then you will put down that damn bow and help me save her!” Leonard was shouting by the time he stopped for breath.

“If what you say is true,” Oliver spoke slowly as he shifted his gaze from Leonard’s eyes to the blue ones looking at him from beneath blond hair, “then what did Sara just tell me?”

Leonard snarled wordlessly. They didn’t have time for games. But Sara’s weak voice sounded from beside him in response to the man in the suit.

“I told you I was a murderer, and I asked you if you though my family would be happy to see me?”

Oliver lowered his bow. Leonard took it as an invitation and half carried Sara down the stairs.

“Diggle, get the first aid kit.” He heard the Arrow say as he lay Sara on the metal table in the middle of the room.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Oliver was clipping the ends of the neat stiches that now lined the assassin’s side. Leonard stood on her other side clutching her hand – he hadn’t let go the entire time she was being sewn up.

“If you take off your shirt, Felicity can wrap you up.” Oliver said quietly as he gathered up the materials around him.

“Thanks.” Sara replied as she sat up with a wince. “I think I prefer arrows to bullets.” She muttered. Everyone looked at her strangely, except for Leonard who just rolled his eyes.

“You’ll find out eventually.” He drawled. Oliver shook his head as he and Dig turned their backs to the girls. Felicity looked at the crook.

“Aren’t you going to turn around?”

“Why? It’s not like there’s any part of her I haven’t already seen.” He smirked as Felicity’s mouth dropped open. She made as if to responded to him but seemed to think better of it and let her mouth snap shut again as Sara stripped off the top of her white canary suit.

As the tech began wrapping Sara’s wound with gauze, a pair of blue eyes examined the scars she didn’t recognize on a body that she did.

2014 Sara had been standing back in a corner the entire time, but now she stepped forward.

“I want answers.” She demanded.

“Well you’re not getting any.” Sara responded as she pulled a spare gray tee over her head. Leonard smirked when he saw how the oversized garment hung off her small frame.

“Why not? You’re me! So tell me what the hell is going on!” she demanded.

Sara sighed. Damn she was pushy.

“I can’t tell you. You should never have seen me to begin with.”

“But – “

“Look, I’m not telling you anything. Besides, you won’t remember it anyways.” And before anyone could say anything, Sara raised her hand in which she held a small gadget. She and Leonard closed their eyes as a bright flash filled the room, leaving the other four people stunned as the two of them moved towards the door.

Sara huffed once they were back on the street, “It’s a good thing I had Jax’s prototype mini memory gun with me, otherwise my own past might’ve been screwed.”  She looked over at the crook and raised an eyebrow at his expression. He was staring intently at her like she was going to vanish at any moment.

“What?” she asked. He moved towards her suddenly and wrapped his arms around the tiny blonde while resting his chin on her head.

“What’s wrong?” She asked curiously. His grip tightened.

“I thought I was going to lose you.” He whispered hoarsely. She sighed as her arms came up to return the hug. After a moment she pulled back and placed a hand on each side of his face.

“Hey,” She tried to catch his gaze, but it was fastened on the ground. “Look at me.”

 His deep blue eyes moved upward and locked with her bright ones. They were firm as she spoke.

“You are _never_  going to lose me.” Her lips turned upward and her next words made his do the same. “I’m not that easy to kill.”

“No kidding.” He smirked. “Didn’t you supposedly die like four times?”

“Five, I think. But who’s counting.”

Leonard smiled and then leaned forward to kiss his un-killable Canary.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got waaaaaay longer than I meant it to be. It was supposed to be short and sweet but it kinda got away from me. Let's be real tho it'd be freaking cool as hell if they had Sara go back and see her past self.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr at [**TheMoodyAngel**](http://the-moody-angel.tumblr.com) where i share much CaptainCanary. Feel free to ask me anything or send me prompts.
> 
> As always, please leave a kudo and/or a comment; it makes me smile. X3


	3. Spontaneity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Leonard are playing cards when Sara gets a sudden impulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just re-watched the season 2 finale and was in desperate need of some fluff. That last scene with Len in the brig and Sara looking at him just rips at my heartstrings. I don't even know why . . .

Sara was distracted. She stared at the cards in her hand but her brain didn’t register the numbers on them at all. She glanced up at her opponent. Leonard sat cross-legged at the foot of her bed, a look of intense concentration on his face.

She glanced back at her cards but she wasn’t really looking at them. Her eyes were focusing on images that currently only existed in her head; bits of memory from last night, of her, and him, and her and him. Images of his body, his scars, how it felt when they moved together.

The thief leaned forward and picked up another card from the deck, drawing her eyes back to him. She didn’t blink, she didn’t move. And eventually the crook noticed.

His eyes flickered up to meet hers for a split second before moving back down to the cards he was holding.

“What.” He drawled. When she didn’t answer he looked up again.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked softly.

A huge grin broke out across the assassin’s face and she threw herself across the pile of cards at Leonard. His eyes widened in surprise as Sara’s arms wrapped around his neck and her lips pressed against his, capturing them in a passionate kiss – which he returned enthusiastically after his initial shock. His hands came up to her back and pressed her closer to him while hers clutched at the base of his neck. Both of them closed their eyes as they sank deeper and deeper into the kiss.

It was some time before they broke apart to catch their breath.

Sara’s lunge had knocked him over, and now the crook lay flat on the assassin’s bed with her on top of him, the cards scattered and long forgotten. As they separated, he opened his eyes and looked at her, mere inches away from his face with that silly grin still in place.

“What on earth was that for?” He asked. “Not that I didn’t enjoy it, but . . .” He didn’t know it was possible but her smile grew even bigger.

“I love you. And . . .” her smile faded as she trailed off.

“And what?”

“I lost you once. And I was so closed off to the world that I wasn’t able to even acknowledge my own feelings for you until . . . until it was too late.” He stayed quite as she spoke, eyes remaining glued to her face as she directed her words to his chest. “So, I want you to know that I love you, because I’m afraid that I might lose you again.”

A tear broke free and leaked down her face as she finally looked him in the eye. He moved his hands from her back to her cheeks and lifted his head up until it touched her own. Her eyes closed at the contact. She felt his thumb brush the offending drop of salt water away and his words filled her ears like a caress.

“I can’t promise I’ll never die,” he whispered, “but I can promise, that I will try my absolute hardest not to.”

Her voice was barley loud enough to hear as she responded.

“That’s all I ask.” Then she felt his lips on hers again, and that made everything ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I lied. This was supposed to be fluffy but it kinda turned angsty and sad. In retrospect maybe I should not have been listening to 'Dynasty' on repeat the whole time . . . 
> 
> Sorry it's so short, i'll try to post something longer over the weekend. 
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr, i'm [**TheMoodyAngel**](http://the-moody-angel.tumblr.com)


	4. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard is waiting for Sara . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod, please no one kill me. 
> 
> Takes place a few years in the future, and Laurel never died.

Len paced up and down the narrow hallway. Every few seconds he would glance up towards the nondescript metal door at the end of the hall, hoping that it would open to reveal Sara’s smiling face.

Everything had seemed fine at first, normal even. The doctors had seemed positive that nothing would go wrong. But then it did.

Sara had said it was hurting. The doctors had claimed that some pain was normal at this stage; but Len knew better. Sara was an assassin who was tough as nails. He himself had sewn up numerous gashes and the like, always admiring how the slight blonde woman never flinched; so if she was complaining that something hurt, it _really hurt_.

It had only gotten worse form there. She had thrown up and then the monitors she was hooked up too had begun beeping like crazy. Everything had moved so fast. The doctors had yelled something about an emergency surgery and quickly went to move Sara to a different room. Len had tried to follow but was told he would have to stay outside so the surgeons could do their job.

He had listened to them, for Sara’s sake – now he was regretting his decision. Every second was torture. He kept looking up at the clock above the nurse’s desk. But every time he looked it had barely changed at all.

He ran his hands over his head in frustration. Was this how Barry felt all the time? Like the world was made of molasses? It was unbearable.

Just then the door opened, and the head surgeon walked out. Leonard looked up with hope written across every surface of his face. This was it, she was ok, he could go see her now, and, and . . .

 And then he saw the apology on the man’s face, and the hope vanished instantly. Leonard’s face fell faster than it had when Mick had revealed himself as Chronos.

“I’m sorry.” the doctor said quietly, he knew that Leonard could read the results on his face; but it was still his duty to tell the heartbroken man what he didn’t want to hear.

“No.” The former crook whispered. The doctor took a deep breath and continued.

“We tried our best, but we couldn’t save either of them.”

Leonard could feel the tears dripping down his face, but he did nothing to stop them. This couldn’t be real, it was just a dream. Any second now he would wake up in bed with Sara. He would kiss her swollen belly and debate names for their baby. Sara would be ok, their little girl would be ok, he would have everything he ever needed and never knew he wanted. His family would be ok.

The doctor spoke again.

“She fought hard. I know it doesn’t mean much, but I have never seen a woman fight so hard to survive through something as bad as this.” It was a weak attempt to give solace to a broken man. The white garbed man opened his mouth to speak again, but just then the door behind Leonard opened and several people came running into the waiting room.

Laurel and her father led the crowd, Felicity was babbling about traffic to Dig, Oliver was arguing with Ray about where would’ve been a better place to park, and Sin was trailing behind while rolling her eyes at the bickering adults in front of her. The rest of the Waverider team was trailing after, all talking over each other.

“Leonard!” Laurel exclaimed as she caught sight of the crook. “Where’s Sara? Is she ok? What’s going on?” He didn’t answer her questions, he couldn’t.

“Are you Miss Lance’s family?” The surgeon asked.

“Yeah, I’m her dad,” Quinten declared “where’s she at? Is she okay?”

Leonard tuned them all out as he made his way to the furthest corner of the waiting room. He couldn’t think, and he could barely stand. He braced his back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Seconds passed like days as he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

He stared at it with dead eyes. He had been planning to give it to her after they named their daughter. And now . . . he closed his eyes and pressed the tiny box to his forehead.

A large hand gripped his shoulder. Mick. His best friend patted his shoulder as the tears streamed freely down Len’s face. There was nothing more he could do; Leonard Snart had never, not once truly broken. Not when his dad hit him, not when Mick betrayed him, not even when he died. He had been moments away from being the happiest he had ever been in his messed up life; but Sara Lance was dead, and so was their daughter. He would never see either of them again; and that broke him beyond repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in an off mood and I took it out on my OTP. I am so fluffing sorry. If it's any consolation, I made myself cry while writing this. I understand completely if any of you wish to draw and quarter me . . .


	5. Can You Take Out The Trash?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old associate of Snart's comes after Sara . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After last chapter I promised fluff, although i'm not sure this quite qualifies, it's more on the crack!fic side. Takes place a few years in the future, Sara and Len are living together in Central City.
> 
> Inspired by my roommate who was telling me about her OCs and they reminded me of CaptainCanary. Thanks roommate!!! XD Love Ya!
> 
> Enjoy!

A big, mean-looking man in a hoodie strolled down the streets of Central City, murder in his eyes. Rourke was pissed, Snart had screwed him over a while back by not showing up for a job back in 2016, and as a result he’d gotten caught and tossed in Iron Heights. He had spent the past four years trying to figure out what on earth could have kept Snart away from a job as big as the one they had been planning to pull.

Now, having broken out of Iron Heights, Rourke found out that Mr. Captain Cold had settled down with a girl – a fucking cop’s daughter of all things! It took several favors from various old friends but he had found out where Snart now lived – and when his girl was home alone. Rourke was on his way there now to teach Snart a lesson; no one skips out on a job with Jason Rourke.

He was gonna make Snart regret ever having left him behind for a damn woman.

He reached the address he had been given and glanced around to make sure no one was watching as he picked the outside lock to the apartment building. Once inside, he made his way up to the second floor; apartment 204. This lock was even easier to pick. Rourke grinned to himself as he eased the door open, using his other hand to slide his gun out from the waist band of his pants.

The big man crept silently through the small apartment, past a closet and the kitchen area to the small living room. He could see the back of a blond head poking up above the couch. A few more steps and he could see that her head was bent forward reading a book, and she was in nothing except boy shorts and an overlarge t-shirt. His smile grew. This would be over quickly. A cheesy-type girl like this was all soft; easy prey.

He raised his gun to the back of her head, and it brushed a few strands of her blonde hair as he tightened his finger against the trigger.

 

* * *

 

It was several hours later before Leonard got home. He was frowning as he opened the door, having gotten a text from Barry earlier saying that one of his old thieving buddies was out of jail and on the run. And unfortunately, Rourke was one of the few guys he had worked with in the past that he was actually wary of – that man was a fucking lunatic.

As Leonard opened the apartment door, he was greeted with the delightful smell of food cooking. He toed his boots off and looked over to the kitchen where Sara stood by the stove in shorts and one of his T-shirts. She turned to look at him, a spoon in her mouth which she smiled around. The crook felt a matching smile spread across his face as he moved towards the tiny assassin and wrapped her in his arms. They both sighed in content.

Then he moved to kiss her but was stopped by the piece of metal protruding from between her lips. He smirked.

“You know,” he drawled, “it’s kinda hard to kiss you with that there.” As he spoke, the crook moved one hand off her waist to pull the offending implement away and toss it on the counter.  He then began placing light kisses on the blonde’s lips with his own.

“hmmm,” she murmured.

“What was that?” he asked in between kisses.

“I suppose that you _do_ taste better than tomato sauce,” was her response. A laugh burst out of him, which quickly turned into chuckles against her neck. Her hands ran over his head as she kissed his cheek and ear, her giggles intertwining with his own. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss that was much more intense than the previous butterfly touches from before.

Several moments later, Sara broke away with a moan.

“If we don’t stop, this pasta is going to burn.” She turned back to the stove and picked up her spoon as Leonard leaned his back against the counter and smirked.

“What a tragedy that would be.” He snarked. Sara gave him a death glare over her shoulder.

“My cooking is great and you damn well know it.” Leonard titled his head down in a half-nod of acknowledgement.

“True.” Sara smiled and turned back to her pasta. Leonard watched her for a moment, just enjoying the view; the movement of her arm and wrist as she stirred, the swaying of her hair, the very corner of her lips that he could see that were still turned up in a faint smile. He drank in every inch of the woman that had captured his heart; his tiny assassin.

Sara glanced over her shoulder at the crook again. “Take a shower and change; we can put on that movie we were talking about last week while we eat.”

“Alright.” He turned around to head towards their bedroom.

“Oh and honey?”

“Mmmm?” Len responded without stopping.

“There’s some trash tied up in the living room, can you take it out? Or better yet call our speedy friend to pick it up.”

Leonard smirked as Sara’s words followed him into the living room. Tied to a folding chair in the middle of the room, with enough ropes to scale Mount Everest, was none other than his old ‘business’ partner Rourke. He walked around the chair and folded his arms across his chest as he looked down at the big man, who moved his head up off his chest to meet Len’s gaze. The man had a swollen eye, a split lip, and from the way he was holding himself, probably some damaged ribs as well.

 “Hey man,” the bound felon rasped, “That chick is scary as hell.” His voice wavered with fear. Leonard sneered.

“What’d you do? Try and kill her?” he shook his head. “Idiot. She’s an assassin. She could wipe the floor with ten of you and not even break a sweat.”

“Dude, look, I had no idea, ok? I’ll leave you guys alone just please let me go? And please keep that bitch away from me!” Leonard’s eyes narrowed.

“She doesn’t like that word.” He snarled quietly as he pulled out his phone and hit several numbers.

“Kid? Hey, yeah it’s little old me.” he drawled casually. “I have a criminal in my apartment that’s supposed to be in Iron Heights, can you come and get him? Yeah, yeah, we’re both fine, he’s in pretty bad shape though. How?” Len glanced towards the kitchen and felt a smile grace his normally stern lips.

“He met my girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Hope this makes up for any tears I caused last chapter. I won't be able to post for the next week or two most likely cause of finals, but i'll be back soon! That or i'll ignore my two six page essays and keep posting anyways . . . 
> 
> idk, we'll see what happens.
> 
> look me up on Tumblr, i'm [**TheMoodyAngel**](http://the-moody-angel.tumblr.com)


	6. Failing to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara follows Mick when he goes to return Legion Leonard to 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my prompts require too much thought, but even with finals I HAVE to write something that isn't Art History related or I'll go crazy. So long story short I came up with this off the top of my head. 
> 
> Please read, enjoy, and leave a comment cause they give me LIFE!!!

Mick walked away, leaving Snart shaking his head and blinking his eyes.  The flash from the memory gun had thoroughly erased the crook’s mind, and he would continue on with his life as if nothing had happened.

As Mick walked through the doorway into the rest of the warehouse, he turned his head to look at the small blonde woman leaning against the wall with crossed arms and one foot pressed against the bricks behind her.

“You followed us.” The arsonist muttered. He didn’t sound surprised.

“Just making sure the timeline will stay the same.” Sara pushed herself off the wall as she spoke and made to walk away.

“Bullshit.” She stopped and Mick continued to address his words to her back. “You cared about him.”

Sara was silent for a moment before raising her chin and half-turning to look the arsonist in the eye.

“He was my friend, and I left him to die, and I’m just making sure things happen as they should; nothing more.”

“You can lie to yourself all you want blondie. But he cared for you, and I know that you cared for him. All the damned card games, the flirting, the fucking eye sex between you two. There was something there; no matter how much you want to deny it.” As the big man finished talking, he strode past her and out of the warehouse, back to the Waverider.

Sara stood immobile for several minutes before slowly walking back towards the door at the rear of the building. She slowly peered around the corner to see Captain Cold staring out at the shifting water. Her hand gripped the door frame as she let loose the tears she had been holding since the crook had shown up on the field of battle with Thawne.

After he died, she had buried the feelings that had only just started; stomped them out like stepping on a sapling. She might’ve let them simmer a bit, but mere hours later they were drowned by the loss of her sister. She had grown numb, having flings with every girl she came across, just to mask any lingering feelings that might try to re-grow.

But then she saw him again; smirking and standing upright, alive. And those feelings began to struggle up and out again. So she did what she always did when something was too painful – she hid. When returning to Starling she hid from her family, and she hid from Nyssa in a vain attempt to prevent her heart from breaking. It was simple enough to do it again.

She had shown no acknowledgement at the crook’s presence, not even when looking him in the eye with nothing more than a sheet of glass separating them.

But now . . .

Damn Mick. He had brought up everything she was struggling to forget. She continued to gaze at the thief’s back, and for the first time since her sister died, The White Canary let the tears flow freely. The hand not gripping the metal frame came up to cover her mouth and prevent any of her quiet sobs from escaping. Releasing her grip on the door, she slowly backed away several feet before whirling around and running half-blind towards the outer door.

She burst through the door and turned to watch it close, tears dripping down to the ground as she backed up. The door clicked closed, and a bright glow bathed everything in ice blue light, imprinting her shadow on the pavement in front of her. Her face screwed up in confusion as she spun around to look for the glow’s source – only to slam face first into something firm and warm. A pair of long fingers clutched at her elbows and her hands came up to press against soft fabric. The assassin looked up in shock.

Her surprise was mirrored in a face she had seen only a few minutes ago. Only this face was aged by a few more years. Her mouth opened but no words came out; so he spoke for her.

“Sara? What’re you . . .” He looked around, “Where the hell are we? What happened to the Oculus.” She didn’t answer, she couldn’t, there was no way this could be real. His eyes narrowed at her as he noticed the puffy, red eyes and the tears that still steaked her face.

“Sara,” he snarled warningly, “What the hell is going on here!?” he shook her gently, but still she was silent.

“Sara!” he was practically shouting now.

“You’re dead.” She whispered, and his face fell.

“What? Sara, I’m right here. I was holding the failsafe down and the Oculus exploded. Now I’m in some weird place with you when I _know_ that you got out of that hell-hole with Mick, so just tell me –“

“You died!” She pulled free of his grip and backed away slightly. “Nine months ago! You made me think it was ok for me to care about someone again. You made me care about _you_ , of all people.” Her voice broke as she spoke and the previously unbreakable assassin struggled to speak around the tears that were once more flowing down her face.

“And then you had to go and be a damned hero.” Her last words were barley loud enough to hear, but Leonard heard them.

He took a cautious step towards the distraught blonde.

“It’s only been seconds for me.” His voice was without its usual drawl, like the time they were in the engine room freezing to death and he told her how he met Mick.

“How?” He saw hope begin to glimmer in her eyes as she fixed him with a wary gaze.

“I don’t know, maybe it was the Oculus, I was sort of touching it when it went kaboom.” He smirked and she felt her lips turn up briefly in response. They were silent for a moment. Then he spoke again.

“Sara.” His voice was a caress as he took a step forward. “I thought I was never going to see you again.”

“Same.” She wrapped her arms around herself and looked at her feet.

Another step forward and he was less than a foot away. His hand came up and long fingers brushed her chin; tilting it up until she was forced to look him in the eye. The tears still clung to her skin, so he cupped her face in his hands and used his thumbs to brush them away.

“You’re still a jerk.” She mumbled.

He smirked. “Of course.” Then the thief leaned down and stole a second kiss from the tiny blonde assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No but seriously, the sheer AMOUNT of eye sex between those two. Every freaking conversation between them was done 50% with their damn eyes.
> 
> Lemme know what you think X3
> 
> I'm [**TheMoodyAngel**](http://the-moody-angel.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Send me prompts!


	7. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team flash has just discovered Savitar's identity and are in despair over how to defeat him - but some help arrives in an unexpected form . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off of the theory that Ronnie is Savitar (which I thought as soon as I saw Caitlin's reaction, just saying) and the announcement that The Flash will have to turn to Captain Cold for help.

Team Flash stood in the middle of Star labs, shock on every one of their faces except for Barry’s. He had just told them who Savitar was, having had the speed demon confirm it when asked during their last fight. Silence filled the room and Iris reached over to grip Barry’s hand.

“Are you sure it’s Ronnie?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Barry’s voice cracked as he spoke.

“Well now we know why Caitlin is working with him.” Joe muttered.

Julian said nothing. Caitlin had told him who Ronnie was during thier one night out and at this point he just didn’t know what to think. He was pretty sure the woman he had fallen for was all but gone. He’d be damned though if he ever stopped trying to get her back.

He stepped forward. “So what do we do?”

“There’s nothing we can do!” Cisco snapped. The West family looked at him in horror. “What? It’s over! Done. We can’t beat both of them and heart-eyes over here won’t raise a hand against Caitlin!” he gestured to Julian as his voice rose with each word until he was practically shouting.

“Cisco! Come on man.” Barry let go of Iris’s hand to move towards his friend. His fingers brushed Cisco’s shoulder but before he could do anything else the air between the two men exploded in a flash of blue. The force of the blast sent everyone in the room flying, except for H.R. who had been in the doorway and simply ducked behind it.

Everyone was stunned from being thrown across the room and it took a few seconds before everyone started to stand up. Wally was the first to regain his feet and so he was the first to see the man sprawled unconscious in the center of the room where Barry and Cisco had been standing.

“Who the heck is that?” Barry looked over at the other speedster as he held out a hand to help Iris. He then followed Wally’s gaze to the ground where the man in question was just beginning to stir.

“Snart?”

The man’s flew open and he sat up, looking around the room in confusion.

“Barry? Where am I? What the hell is going on?”

“That’s what we’d like to know.” Cisco directed his wary words to the crook from a few feet away as the taller man slowly got to his feet, examining the room as he did so.

“How did I get here? And where are Mick and Sara?”

“Your partner? The crazy arsonist? Last I checked he was flying around in a space- wait a minute, hold the phone.” The nerdy scientist waved his hands back and forth as interrupted his own words and stared dumbfounded at the lanky man in front of him. “Aren’t you dead?” he asked as he aimed a finger at Leonard.

“Yeah, Ray said you died, saving the rest of your team.” Barry looked at the crook iridiculously.

“Is that so?” he drawled. “ _Please_ don’t tell me the Boy Scout claimed I was a hero or some shit like that.” Barry raised his eyebrows.

“Well, actually . . .” The speedster trailed off as Snart rolled his eyes.

“I am going to _kill_ Raymond for that.” He muttered.

“Wait a sec,” everyone looked at Joe as he spoke. “If you died, how the hell are you standing here?”

“Good question.” Leonard crossed his arms. “Guess I’m just too pretty to kill.”

A smirk spread across Cisco’s face but faded a second later as his eyes got wide.

“Ooohhh, duuudde! I think I know!”

“Please; enlighten us.” The crook said.

“Ok, look you said that Savitar hit you with some weird blue lightning that like felt strange, right?”

“Yeaahh?” Barry nodded in confirmation.

“And I was lowkey vibing when you touched me. Stein told me that Snart’s atoms were basically scattered across time and space. Maybe the lightning in your body reacted with my powers and like snapped him back together like a rubber band!” At this point a huge smile had spread across Cisco’s face as he laid out his theory.

“Who the hell is Savitar?” Snart looked at Cisco like he had three heads. “Nevermind.” He snapped immediately after. “Just tell me how I can get back in contact with my team.”

Everyone glanced nervously at each other.

“What?” the crook snapped.

“Well,” Barry began, “we haven’t seen them in several months. Felicity has a way to reach them but it could take a few days.”

Snart stared at the speedster. “Months? Barry,” he said quietly, “how long has it been? If it’s been several months since you last saw them, and Ray told you I was dead, then how long have I been gone?” His eyes were attempting to burn a hole in the speedster as he gulped and answered.

“About a year.”

Multiple emotions flashed across Snart’s face none of which Barry was able to read. Then the crook took a shaky sigh.

“Ok. A few days right?” He asked softly.

“Yeah.” Barry replied.

“Well what the heck am I supposed to do until then?” The usual drawl returned to his voice as boredom filled his face.

Barry smiled. “I actually have an idea. How do you feel about taking down a speedster – who’s not me that is?”

Leonard smirked. “Sounds like fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that it's really the real Snart this time; not a hologram, or a past version, or a hallucination, or a speed force version, or whatever else the writers can come up with! Also, I might write a follow up to this where Len finds the Legends team, not sure . . . if you think I should, let me know in the comments below. 
> 
> In other news, turns out I'm going to get to go to Megacon in Orlando and meet Caity *Screams*
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [**TheMoodyAngel**](http://the-moody-angel.tumblr.com)


	8. It's About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry knows who Savitar is, and he's horrified when his prediction turns out to be true . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Savitar1 commented on chapter 7 asking for a reveal where Len is Savitar. The inspiration for this came from that comment plus a Tumblr post where someone explored the theory in-depth. 
> 
> Said Tumblr post can be found [**here**](https://literallyflashtrash.tumblr.com/post/158827563755/ive-got-it)

Barry stood barley ten feet away from the speed demon – the creature that would kill Iris in a matter of days. Creature? No, the man that would kill Iris in a matter of days.

Something had been bugging him about Savitar for weeks; he knew everything. He knew the whole past and everything about the future. It wasn’t even just his own future that he had knowledge of but all of time itself. Maybe it was Cisco bringing up the Legends team earlier and mentioning how great it would be to have a time ship right about now, but Barry suddenly remembered something Ray had told him back when they were fighting the Dominators.

Ray had told him that Snart had died, and later when Barry had asked for specifics, Ray had said the crook had been in contact with something called the Oculus – a device that was basically time itself.

All of these thoughts raced through Barry’s mind in seconds, and suddenly everything clicked. He slowly took a step forward as he spoke to the metal-suited man in front of him.

“Everything with you is about time isn’t it? The past, the present, the future; you know all of it, right?” The Scarlet Speedster’s voice rose as he moved closer and closer to his enemy. “You know our strengths, you know our fears, you know how much we love each other. And you know how to use that love against us.”

Savitar regarded him closely as he froze and said his last words with absolute certainty. “I know who you are.”

Savitar grinned under his mask. “It’s about time.” With that he kneeled down and the armor came undone with several clicks. Barry stayed immobile, horror written into every single feature of his face as his foe emerged from the armor to stand before him with a hauntingly familiar face.

The features were a bit more lined than Barry remembered, and the hair was pure white, but he knew this man. Or at least, he used to.

“Snart.” The speedster’s voice was barley a whisper.

“Hello Barry.” The former crook smirked. “Did you miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the extreme shortness, next chapter will be longer, I promise. 
> 
> Please leave comments, they give me life.
> 
> Look me up on Tumblr at [**TheMoodyAngel**](http://the-moody-angel.tumblr.com)


	9. No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are so many ways to fix Destiny, here is one way. Sara decides she can't lose one more person and makes an attempt to change the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like sending Sara back to the past apparently. Takes place sometime after season two of Legends, Quentin is dead and Amaya had to return to her own timeline - which resulted in her death.

Sara was not usually one for letting her emotions control her. Except when Laurel had died, she never let her own feelings get in the way of the worlds natural order. But the loss of her dad and most recently Amaya, had solidified her resolved. She’d be dammed if she allowed one more person to stay lost when she could do something to save them. The actions she was now taking might cause more aberrations and cracks in time than meeting than past selves had – but she didn’t care. They had fixed time so often at this point; it had become child’s play.

So Sara Lance dropped her team off in present day for a vacation. She headed home to see her friends one last time. She accepted that her actions could cause time to implode, so she visited those she was damning to nonexistence for her own emotions. Then she went back to the Waverider and time jumped before she could change her mind.

The former assassin didn’t even bother to change out of her 2017 skinny jeans and hoodie before running off the ship and into the 70’s. It was only a short walk to the painfully familiar bar. Once inside, she stood in a dark corner with her hood up and watched the scene in front of her play out. After Leonard threw one big guy into the jukebox, it wasn’t long before the fight was over.

 

* * *

 

“Well that didn’t last long.” Sara mumbled.

Leonard smirked.

“I need another drink.” Mick bellowed as he made his way to the bar. Leonard opened his mouth to suggest they head back before Rip got too pissed, but Sara was catching the eye of the girl at the bar. The assassin smiled as the girl crooked her finger.

“You boys have a few more drinks,” Sara grinned as she moved towards the girl and wrapped an arm around her waist, “we won’t be too long.”

Leonard smirked again as the two women made their way towards the back of the bar and through a door. Rip could wait, let blondie have some fun.

Mick was already in a drink contest with several other hippies so Len settled himself at the end of the bar where it was less crowded and he could see the rest of the room. He bought another beer and sipped it slowly while watching his friend laugh. His mind was full of thoughts swirling around in circles.

He thought about his sister and Mick, Barry and team Flash. He thought about the craziness of time travel that allowed him to be drinking a beer in the seventies right now. And somewhere in his head was a spark of fondness for the wild blonde who could fight better than Mick.

And then a voice broke through his concentration.

“Leonard.” The crook spun around at the sound of his name and stood ready to fight the hooded figure standing behind him.

“Who are you!?” he snarled.

Sara didn’t know what to say. There were no words to convince him, so instead she reached up with one hand and tugged her hood down, allowing her pale hair to spread over her shoulders. She had been letting it grow and now it nearly brushed her hips.

Len’s eyes narrowed.

“What the hell?” he whispered.

“Look, I know this doesn’t make any sense but please just listen.” She had meant to be tough and serious, but already Sara could feel her voice cracking. She hadn’t realized how painful this would be.

“Lemme guess,” Leonard drawled “you’re from the future.” He crossed his arms as he spoke and fixed his gaze on the slight girl in front of him.

“Yes. And you need to go back.” She swallowed and prayed the tears would stay away for just a few more moments.

“Back? Back where?”

“Home. To 2016.”

“Now why on earth would I do that? When I have all of history spread before me?” the crook smirked. “No electronic doors, no alarms, no fingerprinting, no – “

“Because you die!” The words burst out of Sara without her bidding, and the tears with them. The fell silently down her cheeks as she glared at the man who had yet to realized he had a heart within that frozen façade of his.

“What?” His voice was low and deadly, and murder filled his eyes as he took a slow step forward. But assassins cannot be intimidated exspecially this one.

She met his eyes as he loomed over her. “You die. You die saving Mick’s stupid ass because you decided that no one needed you, but that’s not true!”

“And why do you care? Why did you bother to come back and tell me this?” his stance had lost its menace.

“Because I’m sick and tired of losing people I care about.”

The bar was loud and noisy as Mick roared with glee and another of his opponents dropped to the ground, but the dark corner at the end of the bar was silent.

“Who are you assassin?”

“You’ve met me, you know who I am.”

“No,” he snapped “I don’t. I know who you used to be. I know the girl in the other room. The wild assassin who is broken as all hell and doesn’t have anyone she cares about!” his voice was low so ‘s not to attract Mick’s attention, but his tone was harsh. “Who are you now?”

His words sharpened Sara’s mind and the tears slowed as a hard light returned to her eyes.

“I am Sara Lance, Captain of the Waverider and the White Canary. I have died and been brought back twice, watched my predecessor step down and my team fall apart. I have experienced more losses than I have cared to, including my father and my sister.”

There was something missing.

“And?” the crook asked.

Sara lowered her voice and stepped closer until she was looking directly up at Leonard’s face. I have fallen in love only to have it ripped away from me moments later.”

Seconds passed and then Leonard leaned down to press his lips against Sara’s. He was pleasantly surprised to find his interest returned but stopped when he felt water against his face. As he pulled away he saw more tears flooding from Sara’s closed eyes.

They stood there for a moment, not touching, her eyes closed, and his fixed to her face.

“Just . . . please don’t die, find some way to survive.”

Leonard opened his mouth to respond but a shout from Mick made him turn around. His friend was raising a bottle to the ceiling and whooping as his last drinking opponent collapsed on the ground. At the same time, the door at the back of the bar opened and the white-clad assassin strolled out grinning. Leonard whirled back around just in time to see Sara pulling her hood up as she bolted for the door. He followed her and caught up just as she made it outside.

“Wait,” he grabbed her arm as he spoke “how can I change the future if I have no clue what causes my death.”

Sara refused to look at him but he still heard her.

“Just remember that the Oculus has a failsafe.”

They stood there for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few seconds before he released his grip on Sara’s arm and stood back to watch her walk away. He waited until she was gone before going back into the bar to retrieve his heartless friend and the broken assassin, unaware that neither of those descriptions would be true within a year.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could push this story farther but i'm not sure. I'm just trying to bust out ideas while I start work on a really long fic. Look me up on Tumblr[ **TheMoodyAngel**](http://the-moody-angel.tumblr.com) please feel free to send me prompts or randoms ideas.


	10. One Hell of an Actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat requires all the Arrowverse heroes to team up once more, and this time Barry has a new addition to the team. However, Sara is doubtful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post from [**Just Vera**](http://verochkasolnce.tumblr.com/post/166579022704/could-not-ignore-those-pictures-spoilers-i-still) on Tumblr.
> 
> A possible scenario for the 2017 Arrowverse crossover. Knowing that Leonard will be present but since we currently don’t know what version of him it will be, this is my take on it. (and my hope)
> 
> Takes place in the large warehouse from the first crossover.

Sara stood silently, looking all the while like she was listening intently. But inside her chest was a flaming mass of emotions. Rage. Sadness. Horror. Longing. Pain. All of her friends were teaming up once more to fight an evil threat, and Barry- sorry-I-screwed-up-the-timeline-again-Allen had just introduced a new addition to the group; the Earth 54 version of Leonard Snart, who was so much like the one that her team had lost a year and a half ago that it was bringing up too many memories for her to handle. But she was an assassin and a Captain, so she held her emotions back and put up the calm, cool, and collected front that everyone expected.

“He may be from Earth 54, but since Cisco’s Vibe abilities aren’t working, we currently have no way to return him. So he has offered his help until we can get him back home.” Barry finished explaining. Snart smirked and glanced around at the group.

“I may not be from this dimension, but I can promise that no matter where I go, I’m still one hell of a thief.” His eyes settled on Sara and she just barley managed to prevent herself from showing any reaction. Under her skin however, her insides had turned to ice.

 

* * *

 

After everyone split up to get ready for battle, Ray and Jax tried to get her attention. She quickly avoided them and moved to grab Oliver’s arm.

“What’s wrong?” he asked seriously as he caught sight of her expression.

Sara glanced around and made sure Snart was busy. Good, Cisco was talking his ear off.

“I need to talk to you,” as she spoke, Sara noticed Mick watching them. The arsonist followed as Sara pulled Oliver behind one of the many Star Labs vans. Oliver looked confused as the burly man joined them, but since Sara didn’t seem to care he ignored the arsonist.

“What is going on? Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost? And why is he here?” Oliver glanced at Mick before turning back to the woman in front of him. Sara took a deep breath before speaking.

“That man is not from Earth 54.”

“What?” Oliver looked at her incredulously. “Barry and Cisco tracked his origin. They’re positive the portal he came from originated from Earth 54.”

“Well they’re wrong!” she snapped.

“Those nerds are smart,” Mick growled, “why would they be wrong?”

“Because!” She retorted, “Right before the Occulus mission, Leonard and I had a talk. He wanted something from me and I told him that if he wanted to steal it, he had better be one hell of a thief.” The two men stared at her. Oliver looked skeptical. Mick was as unreadable as usual.

“Sara,” Oliver spoke softly, “I know you want to believe that your teammate is still alive, but not everyone can come back like you can. I’m sorry, but – “

“You kissed him.” Oliver and Sara turned their heads to look at Mick so fast, he was shocked they didn’t get whiplash.

“What the – “

“How do you know that?” Sara cut Oliver off and he turned to stare at blonde as she glared at Mick.

“You two flirted more than Lisa did with that Cisco nerd. I think I noticed it before you two did.”

Silence followed. Oliver opened his mouth but before he could even form a thought, a low drawl came from behind them.

“Well darn it, I was hoping to keep my little charade going a bit longer. I was curious to see how much had changed while I was stuck in another dimension.”

The three spun around to see Snart leaning casually against the tailgate of the van, arms and ankles crossed. He smirked.

“Not only am I one hell of a thief, turns out I’m also one hell of an actor.” Barry stood behind the crook with his mouth hanging open. As the other three glared at him he put up his hands in defense.

“Hey, look, I had no idea.” Everyone stayed still, not sure what to do at that moment. Well, everyone except Sara that is. The blonde assassin strode up to the crook and before he could even straighten up, her palm hit his face with all the force she could muster.

No one moved as the sound of her slap echoed into silence, which was only broken by Cisco yelling that they had a problem. Barry used his convenient super powers to make a hasty getaway, which Oliver quickly followed. Sara continued to stare at the shocked crook for a moment before speaking.

“We _will_ talk about this later you jerk.” She snarled. With that, she stalked past him, leaving only Mick behind. The arsonist stared at the man who had been his best friend with an unreadable expression as the crook raised a hand to his flushed cheek.

“Ow.” He muttered. “Since when did she care so much?”

“Since you died.” Mick replied. Leonard frowned.

“That was rhetorical.” Mick shrugged.

“Come on, we got bigger problems than that bruise you’re gonna have tomorrow.”

“Right.” The crook muttered as he followed Mick back towards the main group. He ignored the stares he got as people noticed the handprint emblazoned on his face. Mick was wrong. Making it up to the fiery assassin was definitely going to be a bigger problem than whatever threat they would face today.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Leonard Snart was back on the Waverider. He had come clean that he was the real Snart and that the Occulus explosion hadn’t killed him – just blasted him to another earth and that it had taken him over a year to find a way back. And now he was on the team again; but it wasn’t the team he had left. Things were different.

Kendra and Carter had left. So had Rip. There was a new guy on the team, and two new women, one from the past and one from the future. Ray seemed a little darker, and Jax seemed older. Stein was gone for good, and the team was still trying to cope. So was Leonard. He had liked the old man. Then there was Mick. He was different, more human. Leonard had noticed it during the team-up. Mick had risked his life for the people he had once despised; and he had called Sara boss.

Sara. She was the Captain, his Captain. And Leonard had pissed her off. He walked down the hall and prepared himself to face her wrath. As he reached her door and knocked, the crook felt nervous for the first time in forever.

“Come in.” she called.

The door opened and when Sara saw who it was her face hardened. After a moment she crossed her arms and leaned back against the bed, fixing him with the stare of a hardened killer.

“You said we would talk. So, I’m here to talk.” He finally said when it was clear she wouldn’t speak first.

Silence. Ok, now he was mad. He understood why she’d be pissed at him for pretending to be someone else at first, but that was no reason for the silent treatment.

“You know, we could talk about why you’re mad and as they say, kiss and make up,” he drawled, “but standing here in silence is so much more appealing so let’s just do that instead.”

She just huffed and looked at the floor. He was flabbergasted.

“Sara Lance, two-time graduate of the League of Assassins and Captain of the Waverider, acting like a spoiled child.” He shook his head in mock disappointment. “Never thought I’d see the day when – Oof!”

The crook was cut off by Sara throwing herself at him and hugging for all she was worth. That’s when he realized she was crying. She hadn’t been looking at the floor out of anger, but to hide her tears. He gently wrapped his arms around her small figure.

“You jerk,” she mumbled, “you made me care and then you went and died.”

“I promise I’ll try not to do that again.” He smirked. “Did you weep for my assassin?” he grunted as her fist jabbed him in the gut.

“Alright, alright, I’ll shut up.” He mumbled.

“Good.” It was barley a whisper, but he heard it. And the crook smiled as he rested his chin on the assassin’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they give me life and motivation. My tumblr is [**TheMoodyAngel**](http://the-moody-angel.tumblr.com) please feel free to send me prompts or randoms ideas.


End file.
